Dormir avec toi
by I Am Numero Seven
Summary: Post 2x04. Santana se rend compte qu'elle aurait pu perdre Brittany avec cette histoire de duos … Brittana.


Titre : Dormir avec toi.

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/ Brittany

Résumé : Post 2x04. Santana se rend compte qu'elle aurait pu perdre Brittany avec cette histoire de duos …

Santana s'effondra sur Brittany après son orgasme … Elle sentit les bras de son amant autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal. La brune ferma les yeux et profita du fait qu'elle était dans les bras de Brittany, elle avait tellement eu peur que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Elle pouvait encore voir la blonde lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne toucherait plus à son corps … Et quand elle lui avait dit devant tout le Glee Club qu'elle la détestait ... La tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là fut terrible, elle avait ensuite pris conscience de son erreur, vivre sans pouvoir coucher avec Brittany était exclu, en fait vivre sans Brittany était totalement inconcevable. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était allée au Breadstix après avoir vu Artie jeter la blonde sans ménagement. Sans surprise elle avait trouvé sa meilleure amie seule avec un plat de spaghetti, Santana s'était présentée avec un cadeau pour Brittany. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le paquet, la danseuse trouva un DVD de la Belle et le Clochard … Les excuses de la brune avait donc été acceptées avec joie. Les cheerleaders étaient ensuite rentrées chez la blonde pour regarder le film, puis elle avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la soirée.

Santana sourit dans le cou de Brittany, tandis elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir … Elle ne dormait jamais avec les personnes avec qui elle venait d'avoir des relations sexuelles, la blonde ne faisait pas exception, cependant elle était rendu compte que ces derniers temps c'était de plus en facile de partir après avoir couché avec Puck ou un autre, mais c'était de plus en plus de quitter Brittany. Cependant ce soir se serait différent, ce soir elle allait dormir avec la danseuse …

Santana se leva sur ses coudes, elle était juste au-dessus du visage de son amant, Brittany la regardait avec des yeux tristes, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elles avaient fini leurs relations sexuelles, car elle savait que l'autre lycéenne allait la quitter. Mais comme elle se l'était promis, ce soir se serait différent, Santana embrassa donc Brittany avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Elle sentit la surprise la blonde, ce qui la réconforta sur le fait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Une fois qu'elles se séparèrent la cheerlearder tendit son bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

« Bonne nuit Brittany. »

Santana retrouva sa position initiale dans le cou de son amant qui mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Bonne nuit San. »

La brune pouvait entendre le sourire dans les paroles de la blonde. Santana ferma les yeux en sentant les bras de Brittany la serer contre elle.

Lorsque Santana se réveilla le lendemain, elles étaient toujours dans la même position. La brune sourit, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie …Face à elle se trouvait le cou de Brittany, elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie d' déposer une trainée de baisers … Elle entendit la blonde gémir avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Merci … »

Santana arrêta son activité et fronça les sourcils en direction de son amant.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour être rester cette nuit … »

La brune se redressa un peu et lui vola un baiser.

« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Brit. »

Cette dernière sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Tu es belle San.

-Pas plus que toi …

-C'est faux …

-Non, c'est vrai …

-C'est faux …

-C'est vrai …

-C'est faux …

-Je t'aime … »

Santana se figea, venait-elle vraiment de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? La cheerleader sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, sachant qu'elle le pensait, elle aimait Brittany. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, elle avait peur d'un refus, elle avait peur que la blonde ne partage pas ses sentiments.

« Je t'aime aussi … »

Santana regarda Brittany dans les yeux, et elle sut que c'était vrai. Les deux lycéennes se sourirent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau …

Fin


End file.
